Chasing Purple
by flyaaway-xo
Summary: Uh… uhm… I’ve been at Spencer Academy for awhile now… but I’ve never expected to be locked up in a janitors closet with Tyler Simms….TylerOC.
1. chapter one

**Disclaimer: **Yeah…. Uh… I don't own anything. -pouts-

**AN: **This should be extremely fun. :DD And yes, amazing, it IS a TylerOC fic.

Poor guy; he needs more love, yeah? So this is where _Chasing Purple _comes into hand. And well, I just love Tyler and all his boyish charms. :DD

**P.S:** This takes place about two months after the movie-- so I say around November? Sorry if my months are screwed up... haha?

Also, can you readers **please _review_**? It only takes a couple of minutes, and I really would like to know if I should continue it!

Thanks!!

-

-

-

**Chasing Purple**

_A Covenant Fanfiction_

-

-

-

Okay, so before I go into any debt-- I would just like to say '_hi_' I'm Isabella Waters. But most people and their moms call me Bella or Bell or Iz or Izzy or-- well, you get the point.

Anyhoo, I'm seventeen (turning eighteen April 14, mind you), and I attend Spencer Academy.

A rich, preppy school, but it's not so bad once you spent half your high school years there. Yeah. I transfer back in Sophomore Year, but that's a whole different story.

So, this is where the real story starts, actually.

Me (being the great brilliant idiot I'm proud to be) stuck in a janitor's closet with Tyler Simms (one of _the_ most hottest boys in school and also apart of the Son's of Ipswich).

I really have no idea how I get myself in messes like these.

-

"Open up, you piece of shit!" I yelled out in frustration, grinding my teeth, and pulling onto the stupid doorknob with my feet pressed up against the door.

With one last tug, I flung backwards into a broom and a mop.

"Ow…" I muttered, blowing my hair out of my green eyes. Getting up (with much difficulty), I almost screamed.

Again.

Seriously!

How does one get stuck in janitor's closet!

I swear! I must be some sort of dumb mutant alien person.

Technically though; it wasn't _my_ fault.

It was my best friend, Mia Garners, fault actually. She pushed me! Yeah. As in shoved me with her hands!

She's _so _abusive!

… I don't think she meant to push me into an open janitor's closet though-- and than have the door shut.

Locked.

I swear, I have the _worst_ luck!

Grumbling and muttering and cursing under my breath, I reached in my back pocket _hoping _to find my cellphone.

Yay!

I found it, go me, go me, it's my birthday, we're gonna party it like it--

Okay. I'll stop.

Smiling, I held it up to my mouth it and kissed it, "You may be a piece of crap, _Mary_," I said, referring to my phone, "But you are very dear to my heart."

Opening it up, I grinned in anticipation, all I had to do was call Mia, and she could get me out of here!

… and to realize it had gone dead.

Sonofabitch!

"You worthless piece of shit!" I cursed, yes, I do realize I have a potty mouth, and can curse like a sailor.

"Ugh! You're so stupid, Mary, yeah I went _there_! You just had to go and die on me, didn't you?! Yeah, _well_, go to hell too! Uh-huh. You heard me--" and than I realize I was talking to my phone, my _only_ escape out of here.

"Oh, baby, I'm sorry! You know mama didn't mean that!" I cooed at my cellphone, holding it in my arms like a baby.

…Until I realize the door was open, and than I kind of threw it somewhere.

Thank you, thank you, thank you God!

I admittedly looked up, and grinned, before staring wide eyed at the person, "Wait…! Don't let the door--"

Too late.

"-_close_…"

I almost sobbed.

Pouting, I crossed my arms over my chest, and stared up at the new incomer.

…

Tyler Simms.

You have _got _to be kidding me! Oh god, oh god, oh god, help me!

"Uh…" he went wide-eyed, and scratched the back of his neck nervously. "We're stuck in here, aren't we?" he asked, blushing strawberry red, glancing around the cramped room.

I almost grinned; he was kinda cute.

But still! He's like, treated famous in this school! Him and all his other friends!

I guess you could imagine my surprise.

I've gone to this school for three years, and never said more than two words to Simms.

"No shit, Sherlock," I said muttered, pouting some more, this was so _boring_! And uh, awkward, anyone?

Five minutes of awkward silence have past by.

I couldn't take it any longer, there had to be _some _noise!

"How'd you find me?" I asked bluntly, watching him for his answer.

Tyler blushed some more, and I cocked an eyebrow. Awkward, much?

"I heard some yelling-- and uh, yeah," he finished lamely, scratching the back of his neck once more; must be some nervous habit or something.

"Well, Simms, looks like we're going to be stuck in here until someone comes," I said, sighing, and he looked away.

"Uh, look, I'm sorry--"

I smiled softly, waving my hand in the air. "Ah. Shit happens. Believe me; I have _the_ worst fucking luck _ever_."

He looked surprise for a moment, before smiling back, and relaxed (as much as he could anyway) against the wall.

"So hey, Simms-- I guess since we're like, going to be stuck in here for awhile… you should know my name--"

"Isabella. Right?" he finally spoke up, and I blinked, and than he blushed strawberry red all over again.

Was he shy or what?

Laughing silently, I nodded my head, "Yeah… Isabella Waters."

-

And that my friend, was the beginning of Isabella Waters and Tyler Simms… you wouldn't believe me if I told you, but we were stuck in that closet for _three hours _until someone finally came by, and let us out!

(it was also the most fun I had in ages… but sssssssshhhhhhh that's a secret!)


	2. chapter two

**Disclaimer: **Still not owning anything…

**AN: **Not as funny as the last chapter…sorry? I'm just trying to move along Isabella's and Tyler's relationship while introducing other characters of mine along the road. I also want you to realize: Isabella and Tyler do not and I repeat _do not _like each other romantically… _yet_.

I'm also sorry if this chapter… well, _sucked_. I have to rewrite it about five millions times, and I still couldn't get it right! So, uhm, yeah.

But if you did enjoy it… could you please _**review**_? I reallyreallyreally want to hear what you think of this story!

Also, thanks so very much for all the reviews last chapter! I appreciated them a lot!

-

-

-

**Chasing Purple**

_A Covenant Fanfiction_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"HIYA GUYS!" an _extremely_ obnoxious voice filled Mia and mine ears the very next morning in the cafeteria.

"AH! HOLY SHIT!" I yelped up at the noise, almost falling out of my seat while the few people that were eating this early in the morning turned their heads towards our group.

I paid them no mind however, and laid my head back down on the table, my eyes drooping ever so slowly…

"_Bridget_! You stupid hyper _thing_! Shut the hell up!" I heard Mia growled to my left, and decided I was not getting any more sleep; Mia and Bridget were like cats and dogs together.

I pouted, picking my head up from the table, and glared sleepily at the both of them.

It was 6AM in the goddamn morning, I want some peace! Meaning as: sleeping until the late afternoon… and than more sleeping!

I really don't know _why_ we got up this early though… oh yeah. That crazy girl that lived right next to us in the dorms was _singing_!

Yes, you heard me right. Some fucked up girl that lived next to us was _singing_.

Badly, might I add?

Sounded like something between a dying chicken and a cow getting it on!

….

Wait…

That sounded kind of messed up, and very, very, _wrong_.

I'm very disturbed.

But not _my_ fault.

It was that stupid singing girl that sounded like a dying chicken and a cow getting it on…!

…

God. I need some stop. I'm going crazy over here.

"Bridget-- go to _sleep_!"

I blinked, shaking my head out of my seriously messed up thoughts, and glanced towards my left, a smile tugging at my lips.

Oh, good ol' Mia.

Mia Garners is my _bestest_ friend, and I mean that whole-heartedly; has been since I transfer here. Mia was diffidently not like any other girls, or anybody for the matter. She was unique-- in her own weird way. Mia was extreme tomboy to no end with a vicious temper, and a even bigger mouth! She spoke her mind; didn't give a damn what anybody said, and was a dyehard to an extreme.

This month her hair was midnight raven with bright blood red tips, and she had her bangs cut and pushed to the side. She was also pretty short - barely reaching 5'3 -, but _believe me_, her mouth made up for that.

It was a bit odd how we were best friends, considering we were so different, but hey, they say opposites attract.

"Aw, c'mon, Miiiiiiiiiiiia! Smile! This way you won't scare the boys away! Hey…! That rhymed!" Bridget giggled, and I cocked a smile, not exactly saying anything… which was odd, but I'm not exactly a morning person, and neither is Mia.

I could feel her twitching by my side right now.

"Go to hell," she hissed, narrowing her hazel eyes, and I held in a laugh. She so _violent_ while Bridget was so _giddy_.

They were extremely amusing together; they bickered so much you would mistake them as an old marry couple in their late 60s!

Though Mia said she only '_tolerated_' Bridget, I knew she loved her just as much as I did.

Bridget Barnes was a hyper, outgoing person; always smiling and laughing. I swear, she could brighten anyone's day with a simple laugh of hers or with a glance at her baby blue eyes; you couldn't help but crack a smile.

After thirty minutes of me dozing on and off, and Mia and Bridget's bickering, I was japed in the side, waking me from my kindasortaof sleep thingy I had going on.

"What?" I grumbled, barely opening my eyes. I didn't get any sleep last night, and I knew for sure I was going to be sleeping in first period which started at 8AM.

"Isn't that the Tyler guy you were stuck in the closet with yesterday?" Mia asked, nodding towards the direction Tyler Simms, Caleb Danvers, Pogue Parry, and Reid Garwin who were all looking hot and sharp as ever even this early in the morning. They sat about two tables or so down from us.

Though I have to admit, I was a bit surprise to see Parry and Garwin there.

Seriously.

It _waaaaaaaaaaaaay _too early, even for Simms and Danvers.

I shrugged, forcing the smile that was about to come onto my face down, "Yeah. Why?" I asked carelessly, and Mia eyed me up and down. Bridget, however, the ever oblivious idiot shouted, "_You were in a closet with Tyler Simms?!_"

That sounded _so_ wrong.

Usually one in my place would be dying in embarrassment because I know for a _fact _the Sons of Ipswich had heard Bridget, as they were all whistling (well… Garwin, anyway) and slapping Tyler on the back.

I smirked slightly, sleep far from my mind as of right now. Biting on my lip, I glanced at Simms, who _was _looking like he_ was_ about to die from embarrassment, and said: "Oh. Yeah. 'Course. And I'll tell you something: Simms was _highly_ entertaining!" I exclaimed, making sure they and whoever was close nearby heard me.

I believe making Tyler Simms frustrated has become one of my favorite pastimes in the last couple of hours.

Mia, who seemed to be the only that knew the truth,

(because _heeeeeeeellooooooo_ she shoved me)

smirked, and shook her head, obviously enjoying this too much.

Bridget's eyes bugged out of her head, and she shouted across all of Spencer's Cafeteria, "YOU GOT IT ON WITH TYLER SIMMS?!"

Okay, okay, let me remind you it was now about 7AM, so basically half of the cafeteria was filled by now, and she shouted that across the whole damn school!

"Woo! Go, baby boy!" I heard Garwin yell as he and Parry slapped Simms on the back - who was _really_ looking like he was about to pass out -

Mia snorted besides me, still smirking as if she knew this was going to end up badly.

Gee. Ye a little faith, young grasshopper.

…

I've always wanted to say that; don't judge me.

Bridget - whose eyes were still wide in surprise - asked, "Well… did you?!" she exclaimed, and I took a moment to spare a glance at Tyler.

Jeesh. He looks like a tomato.

Turning back to Bridget, I smirked before shrugging carelessly, and got up to leave, "That's for me to know, and for you to find out."

Ah. I'm such a loser.

-

_Are you trying to kill me?_

I blinked, and frowned at the note that had disturbed me from my '_attempted_' sleep. Opening the neatly - god, Simms - folded note, I wrote a reply before tossing it behind me as to where Garwin and Simms sat before our first period teacher, Mrs. Green, turned back around and caught us.

**Maybe.**

_Yeah, well, thanks to your 'little' outburst, rumors about us are flying around nonstop about what_ did_ happen… and I mean, nothing happened! _

**Seriously? I guess you really **_**do**_** get your fifteen minutes of fame…**

_Why are you taking this as a joke?!_

**Because-- and why do you care what people think so much?! Fuck them. **

_Stop answering a question with a question! I mean, seriously, why'd you do that?_

**Simms… am I really **_**that **_**bad? **

_Wait-- what?_

**Forget it. Look, it'll be over soon. And plus, it's fun to screw around with your head. **

… _Fuck you._

**Oooo! Simms has a backbone! **

_I'll pretend I never saw that… so hey, you want to hang out later? I mean-- Reid has a date with some girl, and Pogue and Caleb are going on a double date with their girlfriends…. So… yeah…_

**Aw, is wittle Tyler wonely? **

_Please?_

_**Fine**_**. I guess. Maybe. But you're buying pizza! And I get to choose the movie!**

_Yeah, yeah. _

**You better believe it!**

I tossed the note behind me just in time for the bell to ring. Tossing a simple smile to Simms before I headed out the door, I couldn't help but realize there was so much more to Tyler Simms than I believed, and I couldn't wait to found it all out.


	3. chapter three

**Disclaimer: **What do you think?

**AN: **More of a filler chapter, I'll admit. Tyler and Isabella's friendships grows, and yadda yadda. You also learned more about Isabella's past life and family.

So anyway. I loved the responds for last chapter, so if you could, **review **again?

I appreciate it a lot, thanks!

-

-

-

**Chasing Purple**

_A Covenant Fanfiction_

-

-

-

"Well… don't you look… _strapping_."

I heard Simms' amused voice, and grinned at his muscular form, which was leaning up against the doorway looking me up and down.

Normally, I would punch a boy for this, but Tyler's not looking at me like I'm some piece of meat; plus, it's _Tyler_.

**1)** The boy is waaaay too innocent (…or _not_-- hey, you know what they say about those quiet ones)  
**2)** Ahem… _Tyler_. And uh, _me_. Yeah. Not happening.  
**3)** I look like hell froze over, but hey? Who am I trying to impress?

Seriously, I was dressed in grey sweats, I haven't brushed my hair since this morning, and I was wearing a dark blue faded teeshirt a size too small.

I twirled my dark brown hair around my forefinger, and smiled playfully at Simms, "You going to let me in or am I going to stand out here all night long?"

He just rolled his eyes, and motioned for me to come in. I blinked for a moment, realizing I was only a couple of inches shorter than Simms.

I was what, 5'8? And he was, uh, I dunno, just about 6' foot? I smiled inwardly, yup, it worked just fine.

Seriously. I would always be teased for my height when I was younger; usually known as 'bean stock' and 'giant'.

I had more than a few cries back then, but I'm happy about my height now, and getting to know Mia really help boost my confidence.

"Hey idiot." I heard Simms say, waving a hand in front of my face, bringing me back to the present.

I smiled, whacking him over the head, "Virgin boy," I teased back, laughing, that was the name Mia had dubbed him as.

He seemed annoyed for a moment, before shaking it off, and led me to the living room like the perfect gentlemen.

We need work on that.

I snickered, and he glanced at me. "What?" he asked, his brows furrowed, I giggled some more. He kinda looked cute all confused like that.

"Nothing."

He just rolled his eyes, and shook his head.

Must already be used to me, I thought, feeling extremely giddy at such thought. Yup, Tyler seemed to be the perfect guy friend, and I couldn't help but laughed at how some girls would kill to be in my place.

Haha bitches, I got to him first!

I looked around his place, I'm not going to denied it-- Simms' family was obviously filthy, stinking _rich_. And it showed from their yard all the way into their house. Everything was so clean and _rich-y_.

I couldn't wait to raid the kitchen!

Don't get me wrong, my family was well off too,

(most students who attended Spencer's was)

Both of them were lawyers. So yeah. You could tell we were well off. But if you walked into our home, you would see a regular, messy, down-to-earth home. My parents didn't buy a big house, we didn't have big in ground pool, and our yard wasn't even_ that _big.

No, they bought a simple four bedrooms, two baths home. It wasn't big; it wasn't small; just right. And in the yard was scattered with a shied, a basketball goal, and a tree house in one of the trees.

We lived in a nice neighborhood, and we were happy. So I think that was enough.

"You done staring?" Simms asked, plopping down onto the black leather coach. I just grinned, rolling my eyes, before jumping down onto his stomach.

"Asshole," I muttered, smiling, and he grinned, showing off his pearly whites.

He had a nice smile; I'll give him that.

"So what movie we gonna watch?" he asked, sitting up whilst pushing me roughly off top of him in the process.

I hit the floor with a "Oof!"

He laughed, and I got up and punched him.

"Ow!" he exclaimed, his blue eyes sparkling, and I smiled.

"That's what you get, and I brought Scream 1, 2, and 3, bitch!" I smiled, yelling slightly. Thank god, it was Friday, and we were allowed off campus for the weekend (with our parent's permission, of course).

"Aren't girls, like, afraid of that stuff?" he asked, confused, and I snickered. Poor Tyler. He had _so _much to learn.

"If you haven't noticed," I stated, pausing, "I'm not like any other girl." I grinned, and something crossed if his face.

"So…" he started, looking away, a tinge of pink graced his cheeks.

What the hell was wrong with him?

"You gonna order pizza or what?"

I glanced at him.

"I'm not your maid!"

He just rolled his eyes, and sighed.

I smiled again, and he seemed unfazed.

"Just give me the phone," he mumbled, pouting, and I laughed, throwing my head back.

About five hours later (12AM), three pizzas, four bags of popcorn, a lot of laughing and pointing of, "Stupid bitch! You deserve to die!", and lots of soda later--

The power went out.

"Holy shit!" I exclaimed, admittedly jumping onto Tyler, my arms were around his neck, and I was practically all over his lap.

He blinked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. I was kinda surprise seeing as he had been dozing on and off for the past hour-- I guess my yelling kept him up.

Ha. But wait-- it still completely dark! I couldn't see a thing!

"Tyler," I whisper, gulping, "If we don't make it out alive-- I just want to say these last few days have been fun, and I will see you in the next world, bitch!" I exclaimed… maybe a bit _too _dramatic.

I could tell he was rolling his eyes, "Isabella?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

I huffed, positing myself into a much more comfortable position. Hey, if I was going to be on a boys lap, I might as well make it comfortable.

"Stop taking this so easy, Simms! I mean what if there is some serial killer in here trying to kill us. DUDE! What if it's that Scream dude is coming back for revenge?!"

He was laughing; I could feel it bubbling in his chest.

TRAITOR!

"Stop laughing, Simms, I can get Mia to castrate you," I said, glaring, but I doubt he could see it.

He seemed to only laugh harder, and really, I kinda wanted to laugh with him.

"There's no killer," he said after what it seemed to be hours, and I scooter even closer to him than before.

I bet he looked like tomato. Oh well, I don't care.

I mean if the lights went out and you were in the middle of watching Scream, I bet you would act the same way!

"I didn't take you one to be scared."

I glared again, "I'm not!"

"Okay. Whatever you say."

"Shuddup, Simms."

"… Why do you insist on calling me by the last name…?"

I blinked, a bit taken back by the question… I really didn't know either.

"Dunno. Why do you insist on calling me Isabella?" I retorted back, than realized that was kinda of a dumb question…

"It's your name, isn't it?"

"Yeah… but--"

"Here: you call me Tyler, and I'll call you… Izzy?"

"Izzy…?" I asked, confused, furrowing my eyebrows at the nickname.

"Yeah." he nodded, and I bit my lip, thinking it over.

"Okay…! _Tyler_."

He laughed. "Okay… Izzy."

I smiled, so that's how I got my nickname Izzy, but only Tyler was allowed to call me that.

It was just-- something special between us, I guess.

"So… what do we do now?" I asked after a couple of minutes, seeing as his parents weren't home, and it was completely dark… we really couldn't do anything.

He shrugged, "I dunno… swimming?"

"Swimming, Tyler? What the hell?"

Really, Tyler, I thought you knew better than that. I mean, it's the middle of the night!

"Yeah!" he scooped me up, and I laughed loudly.

"Swimming it is!" I exclaimed, he laughed, and than-- we tripped.

Oh God. This was going to be a looooooong night.

But hey, at least the power came back on… an hour later.


	4. chapter four

**Disclaimer: **Er…. Nope.

**AN: **Ah. The calm before the storm. Yup. Not much humor in this chapter, and probably won't be in the next one. The plot is building up, and feelings are too. And guys, chapter _are_ getting longer. None of you have complained, but I know _I_ like long chapters. So the next one... it'll be long, okay?

So I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and continue to **review**! Thanks!

Also, I have question, do you guys think Bridget should be paired up with anyone?

**PS: **Images of Isabella, Bridget, and Mia are on my profile, so go check them out!

**PPS: **Don't forget to review! :D

-

-

-

**Chasing Purple**

_A Covenant Fanfiction_

-

-

-

"Tyler!" I shouted, my hands cupped over my head, only making the yell louder. Classes had just ended about ten minutes ago, and once I saw Tyler in the hallways everything else went blank.

He paused, standing there like a deer caught in head lights, blinking, and I took this opportunity to run up to him…. You know, like how they did in those cheesy romance movies? He barely had time to catch me, but he did, and I tucked my head in the crook of his neck, breathing in his scent.

Ah. I missed him so much. It was the middle of December now, and I haven't seen much of him lately, so of course when I spotted him walking down the hallways, I was ecstatic. I guess I didn't realize I missed him that much. Maybe I was just getting too attached to him. It really hasn't been the same without him around lately.

Ugggh. I sound so cheesy!

But it's true--Tyler really has become my best friend besides Bridget and Mia, of course.

"People are giving you two dumbasses odd stares." Mia's ever stoic voice woke me from my thoughts.

I just turned my head, my body still very glued to Tyler's, and I stuck my tongue out to her.

She rolled her hazel eyes, "Real mature.", and I giggled, feeling extremely giddy. Oh God. I hope I'm not turning into one of the flailing fan girls.

Reid, who I just now noticed, glanced at me and Tyler with a smirk, "You've been depriving Bella, baby boy?"

I threw my head back and laughed, still in Tyler's warm and comfortable arms.

After a few weeks of hanging out with Tyler, I was bound to hang out with Reid quite a bit, while I adapted to calling him "Dipshit", he called me "Bella".

Of course I also ran into Pogue and Caleb a couple of times, but not so much lately. Seeing as everyone was extremely busy with things, and how winter break was almost here; finals and other annoying school crap.

Tyler seemed unfazed at the comments, and flicked Reid off. I finally did let go of Tyler, and turned to Reid and Mia, "Today's Friday… and I'm bored! Let's go get wasted!" I exclaimed happily with wide eyes.

Reid cheered, and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, grinning, "I knew I always liked you."

I playfully punched him in the shoulder, and cast a look at Mia, "Aaaaaaaaw c'mon Mia! Free booze!"

She rolled her eyes, and crossed her arms over her chest, "Fine," she bit out, her eyes narrowing at Reid, "but he," she paused, pointing to Reid, "Comes no where near me, _got it_?" she hissed, and Reid grinned.

"Whatever you say babe, you'll come around; just playin' hard to get, yeah? Uh-uh. Don't worry, I'll be waiting." he winked at Mia, who just continued to glare at the blond. Reid didn't seem to mind.

"Mia, honey, did you know you're fucking _fine_ when you glare like that? I swear I might need a cold shower."

I laughed at the two, and glanced at Tyler, "C'mon bitch!" I pulled on his arm, "You're taking me to Micky D's!"

He just gave me the boyish grin of his, and I swear the heat just went up.

I always did like his smile, and seriously, I was glad to see it once again.

While walking away we could hear Mia and Reid's arguing voices.

I swear, they are _so_ meant for each other it's not even funny anymore.

-

It was around 2AM, and I was _totally_ wasted. I-I don't even remember how many drinks I had.

I squinted my eyes at the crowd of dancing people, oh god, I'm seeing double. Maybe this was a bad idea.

Yeah. When Reid Garwin wants to throw a party, he throws a _party_! Everyone, and I mean _everyone_ from Spencer is here. And it may be two in the damn morning, but the party hasn't even lightened up!

Erugh. I can't even think; my head hurts.

I squinted my eyes some more, where's Tyler? Mia? Bridget? Anybody?

I blinked some more, trying to get my vision to clear up, and then I tripped over somebody… or something I dunno…

"Bitch!" I heard someone yell. Yup. I tripped over a someone. "Watch where you're going!"

I didn't even cast him a glance, I just stumped all over the place, hell if I knew where I was going.

Oh crap. I suddenly feel really, really dizzy…

"Woah! _Damn _Iz! You're fucking wasted!" I looked up, my vision still not exactly clear. I blinked, titling me head…. Uh! Yeah I shouldn't do that!

I squinted… was that Pogue?

"'Ogo!" I cried, stumbling into him, wrapping my arms around his middle. A big soft, biker teddy bear-y.

I heard him laugh, and I really felt like sleeping and hurling right now.

"Okay, okay, c'mon get off of Uncle Pogue." he laughed, helping me stand up until I stumbled again.

I looked up from his chest after a few seconds, and I realize something, "Yo' 'anna kn'w s'mthing, 'Ogo?"

He laughed, "What?"

"Yo' kin'a look like… a r'ally, r'ally 'ad but'h woma' from righ' here," I slurred, and he asked, "Should I be flatted or offended?"

I didn't answered… because I puked my guts off basically all over the poor guy.

"Oh god! Isabella!"

My bad… and then I was out.

-

I opened my eyes, squinting them some more, trying to look up at the figure carrying me.

"Go back to sleep," his voice was soft, and Tyler-y.

And for some odd reason that gave me goose bumps.

"Tyler," I whisper, tugging onto his shirt. I still was complicated wasted, and my mouth tasted horrible. Hell, I wasn't even sure it was Tyler. But it sounded and felt like Tyler, so it must be.

"Hm?"

"…thank you."

And… then I was out. Again.

-

**Normal POV**

"I swear to god Garwin, if your little Tyler does anything to Isabella-- I'll castrate the both of you!"

Reid smirked at the short girl, grinning from ear to ear, a can of beer in his hand, "Please. Baby boy is too innocent to do anything like _that_," he paused smirking, "But me and you on the other hand…"

Mia glared at him under thick, long eyelashes, "I'll kill you."

Reid swung an arm around Mia, watching the other couples dance to the loud music, "You don't mean that babe." he winked, and Mia's left eye started twitching.

"I have a no touchie rule."

Reid grinned, oh how, Mia hated that grin. Stupid Isabella getting her wrapped up in Reid Garwin's world.

"We can rearranged that."

Mia glared, shoving him off of her roughly, "And I can rearrange my foot up your ass!" she retorted back, moving away from him. She than looked him up and down, "I'm surprise you're not wasted."

Reid blue eyes sparkled, "…Not yet anyway."

Mia rolled her eyes, and stalked away from the blond. What a ass. Spotting a cute brunette among the dance floor, she smirked, time to have some fun. Hey, she wasn't all _that_ stoic.

Reid titled his head, watching her walk away. Daaaaaaaaaamn.

What a nice ass.

He smirked, he'll get her one day.

He always liked challenges. And Mia Garner was a whole new one. He bet she was into that kinky shit too.

**End of Normal POV**

-

"Tyler," I moaned, being woken up again… well, half anyway. Curse me for being such a light sleeper even when pissed ass drunk.

I felt him put me on a soft bed, and my eyes were slowly drifting back into dream world.

He made a move to leave, but I held onto him. "Don't," I whisper, my eyes closed. It's not like Tyler would do anything, plus, I just wanted to be by him right now.

I could tell he hesitated, most likely biting his lip, thinking over the situation. But I felt him ease onto the bed next to me, and I rolled over, snuggling into him.

God. I missed him.

Maybe I _was_ becoming too attached.


	5. chapter five

**Disclaimer: **Hm… I own Isabella, Mia, Bridget, and any other characters you don't recognize. The Covenant? Pf. I wish.

**AN: **Ah. Things are moving. :D Though I hope I'm not going to fast… do you guys think I am? Also, do you guys think Isabella is a marysue? Or is close to being one? I really, really hope not. So please tell me if you think she is, and what I can do if she is one

Hm… this chapter might be a bit… dramatic? Than again… not so much. Though you will see a lot of Isabella's feelings come out to place, so I hope you enjoy that!

And… uh… do you guys not like this story anymore? I was just a tad sad at the change of reviews. I mean, I'm asking you as the author-- what do you want to see in this story? Tell me, and I'll see what I can do.

Alright. I'm sorry for the long author note-- hope I'm not boring you! With one last thought here's the fifth chapter! Yay!

Please _**review**_!

-

-

-

**Chasing Purple**

_A Covenant Fanfiction_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"Hey boys!" I called cheerfully, nodding to Pogue and Caleb while I sat down next to Tyler. It was the following Monday, and I was in a semi-cheerful mood spotting the Sons of Ipswich during lunchtime.

"Dipshit." I nodded to Reid on my right side, and he threw an arm around my shoulder, winking, "You know you want me, babe."

I giggled, and smiled, turning to Tyler it admittedly when to a frown. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Uh-oh," Reid whispered loudly to Pogue, "she is _pissed_!"

"Uh… look, Izzy--"

I glared at him, "Don't you Izzy me!"

"But, but, I'm sorry!"

"Good! You should be! You completely blew me off!"

"I didn't mean too!"

"That's what they all say!"

"Who is 'all'?"

"_You peoples_!"

"…I'm not even going to comment on that."

"You shouldn't."

"I'm not."

"Good!"

"…Sorry…" he looked at me with those ocean blue eyes, and I melted, smiling, "S'okay. Just don't do it anymore!" I japed him in the side, and he grinned.

"Aw! Bella! How come you always let him off easy!" Reid whined, pouting, and I laughed, pecking him the cheek.

"You're cute."

His eyes sparkled with amusement, and he winked again, "I know."

"And _so_ humble," I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes amusedly.

"So, where are uhm… where's Mia… and that other chick at?" Pogue asked, furrowing his eyebrows, most likely trying to remember Bridget's name.

I was about to answer, but was cut off by said hyper alien blond person.

"GUYS!" Bridget exclaimed, her head of blond curls popping up between Pogue and Caleb.

Caleb glanced at her, and… did he look _scared_? I snickered.

"…Can I bum five dollars?" Bridget asked, grinning cheekily, and I cocked an eyebrow, "Didn't you get your allowance like, last week?"

Bridget nodded hyper-y, her blond curls bouncing up and down, "Yeah…! I did!" she grinned with no shame at all, "But there was a store! And… candy!" We all gave her blank stares.

"DUDES. Candy?!"

Caleb started laughing. Yes, _laughing_. Ohmygod! Doomsday must be coming! Hell has frozen over! Call the cops! Oh. My. God.

Reid stared, blinking, his mouth wide open. He than looked at me and Tyler with a feared expression, "Caleb has been corrupted!" he then leaned over the table--

"Damnnit, dipshit! Get your ass out of my face!"

--and started to shake Caleb roughly, "Don't worry, man! We'll get you back, I promise!"

That did it, I was laughing my ass off, and Tyler gave a few chuckles, Pogue just grinned.

Bridget? "So… uhm… the five dollars?"

"Damnnit, Reid! Stop that!" Caleb than began slapping Reid of him… it was a funny sight.

I had to lean onto Tyler for support.

Once everyone was settle again, Caleb was normal, Reid ass wasn't in my face anymore, and I had stopped laughing, we all looked at Bridget.

"Five dollars?" she asked, holding out her hand.

Caleb smiled gently, before reaching into pocket, "Here." he gave her the five dollars with a smile.

"Thanks!!" she pecked Caleb on the cheek as a friendly gesture, "I'll give it back… eventually!" she called over her shoulder, sprinting towards the lunch line.

"…Can she been anymore--"

"Hyper?" I cut off Pogue, nodding my head, "Yes. Just ask Tyler over here." I japed my thump in his direction, and he just groaned, mumbling in his hands, "Never again."

I laughed, and a few seconds later we were joined by Kate and Sarah. I grinned at the two girls, I've been friends with Kate since I've been here, and I've hung out with Sarah a couple of times.

"Okay… did anyone give Bridget _extra_ hyper pills today?" Kate laughed, eating her salad, while Pogue wrapped an arm around her.

Sarah laughed along, "Yeah… we just past her a few minutes ago-- bouncing off the walls."

I smiled gently, yup, that was Bridget. I loved that girl, seriously.

While we were all laughing, and joking I couldn't help but keep glancing at Tyler. He seemed so… off. Like he was hiding something, and I'll be damned if I don't fine out what it is.

-

"The fucking bastard blew me off again!" I shouted, barging into my dorm room, slamming the door loudly behind me.

Mia looked up from her book with dull eyes, clearly not interesting in what my problem was, "What the hell is wrong with your ass?"

I narrowed my eyes, "Tyler," I spat out, crossing my arms over my chest, pouting.

"Oh," Mia said, giving my a look before going back to her book.

I huffed some more, some friend, "That's it?" I exclaimed, and Mia shut her book sharply, standing up.

"_Isabella_," she snapped, her voice dangerously calm, "Stop being so overdramatic, and so damn clingy. It's not like you and Tyler are dating, so shut up about it!" she gave me a warning glance before stepping out of the room, going to where ever.

I pursed my lips tightly together, loudly slamming my body into the computer chair. Trust Mia to tell everything to me bluntly without any remorse.

Damnnit! I was _not _clingy! I just liked spending time with Tyler…a lot. That didn't mean I was clingy… much.

I sighed, feeling frustrated tears stinging in the back of my eyes. I was giving myself a headache.

Why was I getting so worked about this anyway? People do this all the time.

_Not Tyler_, a voice in the back of my head echo. I sighed, I was letting this bothered me more than it should. I was just being overdramatic.

I glanced the computer clock: 8:23AM. I could go out, I suppose, still feeling gloomy.

_Or not_, I thought, noticing a stash of DVDs beside Mia's bed.

I sighed once more, feeling defeated. I bit my lip harshly, slouching over.

Ah. Screw this. I'm going out.

Standing up, I grabbed my black hoodie, and threw it on, going out with a smile.

I glanced around once outside of my dorm room, and smirked.

"Hey, Eric!" I called to a dark-haired boy who just had happen to past me a couple of seconds ago.

He stopped, and turned around with a smile, "Oh. Hey Isabella." and I grinned. I knew him from third period. He was smart, and had a sense of humor, so I guess he was okay.

"Hey." I smiled charmingly, walking up to him, "So… uh… wanna do something tonight?"

He grinned in return.

Yay.

Too bad I couldn't get Tyler out of my head the whole night I was with Eric.

-

**Normal POV**

"Midget!"

Mia scowled. "What, Reid?" she asked through clenched teeth, shifting her book from under her arm, glaring at the blond boy in front of her.

She really wasn't in the mood after dealing with Isabella. She loved the girl, but sometimes she just got too freakin' dramatic. And she wasn't even dating Tyler, and she acted as if she owned him or something.

His blue eyes sparkled, and Mia gnawed on her lip, she was getting impatient. She _really_ didn't like this boy. She knew his type, and really, he just annoyed her more than anything.

"You wanna do something?" he asked with charming grin, and Mia rolled his eyes, "Sorry." she held up her book, "I'm busy."

Reid raised his eyebrows, challenging her, "You could be busy with me," he said slyly, smirking, and Mia pursed her lips.

"I'm not in the mood, Reid."

"We could change that."

Mia sighed, her temper sparked, "I'm _busy_. Now leave me alone!" she snapped, walking away from the blonde. God. Did he not know what the word '_no_' meant?!

"Hey!" he called, running over to catch her, which didn't take long. "What's wrong with you?" he asked curiously, and Mia glanced at him cautiously, did he seem actually seem _concerned_?

"Nothing," she said dully, stopping her tracts when she realize he didn't make a move to leave. "What do you want?!" she spat loudly, her lips extremely tight, and she sworn she was about to start swinging fists. What did she do to deserve this?

Reid grinned, and Mia almost wished she never asked, "You."

Rolling her eyes, the raven-haired girl kicked him where the son don't shine. "Bye Reid!" she called with fake cheerfulness over her shoulder, silently laughing as he doubled over in pain.

**End of Normal POV**

-

"I'm sorry," Tyler whispered the next day as I slid into my assigned seat next to him in second period.

"Yeah. _Well_," I whispered back, pursing my lips, lost at words. I wanted to ask him why he blew me off, but I figured that could wait until later... so I could yell at him.

"I am. Seriously," he said quietly while the teacher's back was turned, scribbling down notes in his notebook.

I furrowed my brows, focusing on the board, not trusting myself to look at him.

Damnnit, what was the matter with me? I was Isabella Waters; never afraid of anything. Now I'm afraid of just _looking _at Tyler?

"Why?" I asked, sounding absolutely lost and pathetic. I'm just getting too worked up over this.

"I was busy," he said cautiously, glancing down towards the teacher, Mrs. Brown, who had her back turned, writing stuff on the board.

I snorted, making Mrs. Brown snapped her head over towards the direction where we were seated. I gulped while she gave me a stern look before returning back to what she was writing down.

"Nice going," Tyler mumbled under his breath, and I elbowed him, smiling.

I bit my lip, glancing at him, taking a good look at him. I guess I didn't notice it before, but he's let his hair grow up some, and it looked _extremely _good on him.

My eyes widen, and I felt the blood rushing to my cheeks.

I did _not _just check out Tyler. That was completely, utterly, _wrong_!

Ew. Ew. Ew.

"Are you okay…?" Tyler asked, watching me fidget in my seat.

"Fine." I choked out, hoping I wasn't being too loud, and I didn't seem as uncomfortable as I felt.

"…If you say so…" he trailed off, going back to his notes.

"Yeah," I said huskily, feeling an uncomfortable warmness overcome me. He glanced at me again.

_Stop looking at me_; _stop looking at me_; _stop looking at me_.

"Isabella are you sure--"

"I'm _FINE_!" I exclaimed, jumping up in my seat, having everyone stare at me for the sudden loudness.

"Ms. Waters could you please explain why the sudden outburst?" Mrs. Brown asked, taping her left foot, staring impatiently at me.

"Uh… I…uhm…." I glanced around, realizing everyone was staring at me, and I was still standing up. I bit my lip harshly, drawing blood.

"Er…something pinch me?" I said lamely, glancing around nervously, earning loud laughs throughout the class room.

"Detention, Ms. Waters; after school. Now if you will-- please be seated." she gave me one more stern look, and I admittedly sat down in my seat, Tyler staring at me weirdly.

"What the hell…?" he asked, whispering, and I couldn't find my voice.

What was wrong with me?


	6. chapter six

**Disclaimer: **…What do you think??

**A/N: **Oh! Before I go on with anything-- I changed Bridget's picture on my profile to the actress Kate Todd. I just felt like she looked a lot like the Bridget in my head than the other picture I had, so go check it out!

Also: Thanks for all the reviews guys! :D They really keep me motivated. And, and, and! I have a new thing! Every time a person reviews I'm going to give them a snippet of a future chapter-- that sound cool? So, review!

Annnnnnnd if you guys think anything is being rushed, please tell me! Alright?

Thanks!

**PS: **Who else watches Gossip Girl on here? Am I the only that's super psyche for the new season?

-

-

-

**Chasing Purple**

_A Covenant Fanfiction_

_-_

_-_

_-_

I sighed, biting my lip, I raised my hand to knock on the door-- but I couldn't. I just froze up, and now I'm looking like an idiot with my hand raised up in the air.

Damnnit, why the hell couldn't I knock on Tyler's door room?! Sonofabitch!

I sighed again, bracing myself-- it wasn't _that _hard.

I moaned in self pity, deciding to just sit outside the door until I was ready. I was such a weakling, I thought with a pout.

I pursed my lips, I've been avoiding Tyler all week, and it was now Friday. I really needed to talk to him, considering everybody is going home Saturday/Sunday for Christmas break, and while I could've been hanging out with him, I avoided him like a scared little chicken.

I really had know idea what happen to me, maybe I was just upset because he's been blowing me off so much…? I don't know.

"Bella?"

I looked up from my thoughts to find Reid staring at down at me with a bemused expression, "What the hell are you doing here, giant?" he asked curiously, taking a seat next to me on the floor, sending me a look.

I let the umpteen sigh today escape my lips, and rested my head on his shoulder.

Reid and mine's relationship was… odd. I guess you could say we _were_ like siblings-- even though we did shamelessly flirt… a lot. So, wouldn't that be like, incest?

Ew. Ew. Ew.

Bad thoughts.

I puffed out my cheeks, annoyed, "Tyler," I answered dully, and he nodded his head, "Well, Bella, he's not here-- he's out." he chose his words carefully, and I furrowed my eyebrows.

I wasn't stupid.

"What the hell does that mean, Reid?"

He gave me a knowing glance, "Well…er… he didn't tell you?" he asked, scratching the back of his neck-- wow. He looked a lot like Tyler when he was all nervous like that.

I licked my lips, "…Tell me what?" I asked nervously, god, just what were they hiding from me?

"Isabella… he has a girlfriend…"

I choked.

_What_?

Tyler, _my_ Tyler, has a girlfriend?!

-

**Normal POV**

Okay. So a snicker's bar or m&m's?

Bridget gnawed on her bottom lip, her eyebrows knit tight together in concentration.

This was _so _hard.

"Uh… Bridget?"

Said girl jumped at the sudden noise, turning around to see Caleb Danvers giving her a small smile.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, smiling cheerfully at the familiar face. She knew Caleb because of Isabella, and she did have him in about three of her classes.

"What's up?" she asked casually, putting both the sweet's in her shopping basket hanging from her right arm. The decision, she decided, was just too hard.

"Nothing much; running errands for my mom," he answered, looking down at the basket hanging from her arm. A stuff animal, sweets, two pairs of flip-flops, and some green sunglasses. He shook his head inwardly, chuckling slightly.

"That's sweet," Bridget commented airily, smiling softly, and Caleb blushed a little at the praise.

"You?" he asked, making small talk, while looking around the store.

Bridget just waved her hand in the air, looking down at her basket, "Ah. Pointless stuff." she smiled playfully, and looked back up to Caleb with an idea. "Hey! I'm going Christmas shopping after this-- you wanna go together?" she asked, giving him the puppy dog look.

Caleb smiled, nodding his head, "Alright. It's a… deal?" he asked unsurely, furrowing his brows, not sure what to make out of it, and Bridget smiled.

Caleb than realize something, "…Are you being _calm_?"

Bridget threw her head back and laughed, patting his arm as she walked by, "…I haven't had my candy yet."

**End of Normal POV**

-

Reid looked concerned, and he was never concerned, "…Isabella are you okay?" he asked, glancing towards me.

I was in shock, to say the least. And I couldn't even find the right words to say. Since when does Tyler get girlfriends? So that's why he's being blowing me off for some slut?!

I tried to calm down, but it wasn't working, I mean it wasn't like _I_ could tell Tyler who he can and can't date. We weren't going out, and we were just friends. _Just friends_. Besides, I would never, ever, look at him in _that_ light.

It was completely impossible.

Yup. Yup. Yup.

"Bella?"

Without thinking, I pushed myself onto Reid. The kiss was rough, and eager, and I didn't even think about what I was doing.

He was there, and I was here, and damnnit, who cares about Tyler Simms anyway? Because I sure don't! So he can go kiss whatever kind of fucking slut he wants!

After a few moments, he began to kiss back.

Finally, though, he pulled backed, and looked at me. "Isabella?" he asked his voice low and rough, "Just what the hell happen?"

I looked into his blue eyes-- they were pale blue, not at all like Tyler's deep, ocean blues. I tried to find the right words to say, but I really didn't have any.

I just began to kiss Reid again, and this time he didn't pull back or say anything. Maybe because he knew I needed this too.

-

**Normal POV **

"Hey Tyler." a voice behind him called, and Tyler whirled around, smiling softly, recognizing the voice almost admittedly.

"Look at this," the soft voice said, holding up a cute looking teddy bear. "Get it for me?" she pouted playfully, and Tyler chuckled, shaking his head amusedly. "Yeah, yeah." the girl beamed, smiling widely.

Emma Moore was her name; she was an average height girl with long, curly auburn hair, and pale brown eyes. She was also Tyler Simms' girlfriend. No wonder he went after her-- Emma was a sweet, laidback kind of girl, always polite and welcoming.

The perfect girl for Tyler Simms, one would say.

**End of Normal POV**

-

I whirled into my dorm room around 7:30PM, feeling guilty, numb, and everything in between. I slammed myself down onto the bed, glancing over towards Mia's side. She had already left for Christmas break about a day or so ago, and I was already missing her. And Bridget-- well, I don't know where the hell she is; haven't exactly seen much of her these days.

I sniffed, looking towards the white wall. Why do I feel like I need to cry so badly? I mean, so what if Tyler has a girlfriend? I just made out with Reid Garwin for two hours, so take that, bitch!

I sighed, it wasn't exactly special, plus, the kiss just felt so… lifeless. Hell, I really didn't even know why I kissed Reid. Because I sure don't like him, and he sure doesn't like me. It would never happen again, I'm sure, but I did tell him if he ever told anyone no one would be able to find his body. So our little secret was safe.

I puffed out my cheeks, my thoughts drifting back to Tyler. The reason why he's been blowing me off was for some girl? Some whore?!

Ugh.

I need to stop doing that. I don't even _know_ the girl, and yet I'm acting like some stuck snob whose boyfriend is cheating on her. Me and Tyler weren't even _dating_, we're just friends.

Friends. I snorted at the word.

Who needs Tyler anyway? I mean, okay, _fine_, he has the most drop-dead gorgeous eyes there are around. And yeah, his smile makes me weak in the knees, and let's not forgets his hair-- I just want to run my fingers through it all day. And he's always here for me, and he makes me laugh so much, and ohmygod--

It just came to me.

I like Tyler.  
I like Tyler fucking Simms.


	7. chapter seven

**Disclaimer: **No.

**A/N: **Here's the chapter! I got my muse back, yay! ;DD

Alright! So read the chapter, and _**review**_! ;D

Remember every time you review, I'll give you a snippet of any future chapter! And it encourages me to write! I mean, really, I get so many hits, and alerts-- yet not even half the reviews! So **_review_**! :P

And oh! For anyone who hasn't checked out my new fic, _Simply You_, go check it out! It's ReidOC, and remember to review! xDD Just kidding!

Thanks!

-

-

-

**Chasing Purple**

_A Covenant Fanfiction_

-

-

-

"Late night snack, Isabella? Tsk. Tsk."

I almost dropped my mint chocolate icecream at the sudden noise, whirling around to find my older sister, Candice Waters, giving me her signature smirk. She must have just gotten in, I thought with a smile.

"Hey," I said gently, sitting down my treat on the table, bringing her into a hug. Candice Waters was my older sister by five years, and she was studying out of state, so I never really saw her much with the exception of holidays, and summer, of course.

I pulled back from the embrace, and gave her a look over. Candice was no doubt freakin' beautiful. With long, wavy dirty blond hair, and these beautiful hazel eyes, plus, she was like, the perfect height.

I bet she had those boys catering to her every need.

"You look great," she commented with a amuse smile, taking a seat next to at the table, giving me a glance over.

I snorted, taking another bite out of the icecream. No, Candice-dear, I did _not_. I glanced down, and shook my head inwardly, looking great, my ass. I was wearing light pink sweatpants, with an oversize dark blue hoodie with the name Tyler Simms on the front, and Spencer's Swimming on the back in white letters.

"…So…who is he?" she asked after a couple moments, and I snorted again, how'd the hell did she know?

_Stupid older sisters knowing everything_, I thought, while answering her question.

"Nobody."

I could feel Candice rolling her eyes next to me, practically, "You and I both know that's a lie."

I sighed loudly, sitting down my icecream again, and turned to her, "Tyler Simms." I said weakly, and she cocked an eyebrow.

"The Simms? Wow. You scored big time, Bella!" she smirked, and I groaned into my hands.

"Thanks, I think…" I mumbled, and Candice rolled her eyes again. "Alright… what's the problem?

I pursed my lips, how the hell does she know there's a problem?!

"…He has a girlfriend… and he's one of my best friends…"

Wow. I sure do spill my guts a lot.

"Oh…" she patted my on the back, "don't worry. You'll get him." she gave me an encouraging smirk, and I couldn't help but groan again.

I didn't even know how to take the situation, and I wasn't even sure if I wanted to 'get' him. I was still in shock, and hell, my emotions were going crazy.

God help me…

-

**Normal POV**

"…Wow Tyler, you have a lot of gore, and horror," Emma commented airily, tracing her finger along the stacks of DVDs. She herself, despise gore, and horror. It was stupid in her opinion.

Tyler, who had just recently came in with a big bowl of popcorn, shrugged, "Half of them aren't even mine," he said with a smile in his voice, popping some popcorn in his mouth. It was 10PM, and the two decided to stay in the rest of the night, and watch DVDs.

Emma furrowed her eyebrows, "Well… who's are they?" she asked, smiling happily when she saw the movie '_Notebook_'-- that's the perfect movie she thought, placing it in the DVD player.

"Isabella's," he said quietly, and Emma glanced over at him at the sudden change of mood.

"Isabella Waters…?" she asked curiously, she had the girl in her fifth period class, and sat two seats down from her.

Tyler nodded stiffly, "That's her." swallowing the huge knot in his throat, he decided to change the subject, "What movie did you pick?"

"Notebook!" Emma chirped excitedly, stealing some popcorn as she sat down.

Tyler mentally groan, Isabella would never even go _near _that movie. And really, who wanted to watch a chick-flick?

"You don't like horror movies?" he asked a few moments later, and Emma shook her head. "Ew." she laughed. "Never."

Tyler gave her a force smile. "Me neither," he lied, and couldn't help but sigh. This was going to be a _long_ night.

Screw him for being such a gentlemen.

Isabella did say he needed to work on that.

Shaking his head, Tyler forced the brunette girl out of his mind, and decided to focus his attention on the movie.

-

At 2AM Mia Garners was woken by her dark red pree-tah cellphone. Was she happy? Hell no. I mean who the hell called at 2AM in the morning?! Isabella and Bridget weren't even right in the head, so they didn't count.

Throwing back her comforter, she climbed out of bed, and admittedly regretted it. It was winter, no shit. And she lived in Ipswich; winter plus Ipswich equals holy hell that's cold!

So she was not happy at all. And she swore if it was Bridget again, she was going to rip her head off, and stuff it in a truck somewhere.

"What?" she hissed into her phone, and she really, really hoped it wasn't who she thought it was.

"Miss me?"

She started twitching.

"Reid," she said, hissing, her left eyebrow twitching slightly. "How'd the fuck did you get my number?!"

"Bella."

_That bitch_, Mia thought, _traitor_!

"That's nice," she said in a fake sugarcoated voice, "but I'm sleepy, and I hate you, and buh-bye!"

"Wait!" Reid exclaimed, and Mia sighed, wishing she had just hung up her phone.

"_What_?!"

"You. Me. Tomorrow."

"No," Mia said sternly, good God, he called at 2AM in the morning to ask her out on a date?! The _bastard_!

She could practically feel the smirk in his voice, "I'm just going to keep calling, and asking."

Mia sighed, looking towards her bed. Oh, her sweet, soft, comfortable bed. How she missed it.

Gulping down her pride, the hazel-eyed girl couldn't believe what she was saying. "_Fine_."

"Good. 7'o clock. Be ready." with that he hung up, and she wasn't even going to ask how he got her address.

_Stalker_, she thought, as she climbed into her bed, but whatever. She would deal with him tomorrow until the mean time-- she was getting some sleep.

**End of Normal POV**

-

"Do it!" Bridget urged the next afternoon, and I rolled my eyes, shoving her off my bed.

"Ow!" she called from the floor, and I just sighed, propping myself on my elbows.

"Oh, c'mon. What's the worst that can happen?" she asked optimistically, sitting herself in my computer chair, "Caleb said the best way to deal with this situation is to talk Tyler."

I blinked, "You talk to Caleb?"

She waved her hand in the air, "That's besides the point, _now_, go talk to Tyler."

I pouted. "No," I said childishly, crossing my arms over my chest.

Bridget stood up, dusting herself off, looking at me with a mischievous glint in her eyes, "Okay. Bye then."

"What the hell are you going to do?!" I called after her-- I never got an answer.

_Two hours later:_

"Hey sis!" I looked up from the TV, to spot my little sister (aged: nine - name: Natalie)

"What?" I grumbled lazily, and she gave me a toothy grin. "There's some weird, creepy blond dude at the door for you."

I deadpanned. "Riiiiiiiiight," I stressed out, sighing, I might as well go see what Reid want. Following my sister to the front door, I found one Reid Garwin smirking.

Oh god, help us all.

"What do want?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest, giving him a daze look.

"C'mon!" he pulled at my arm, dragging me out the front door, "We're going to go see baby boy!"

"What?! _No_!" I exclaimed, attempting to pull my arm out of his grasp, I wasn't _ready_ to see Tyler, but of course, this went deaf against Reid's ear.

"Yes. And we got to hurry-- I have a date with Mia at seven, so c'mon!" with that-- he threw me over his shoulder, and stuff me in what it looked like to be Caleb's car… and wait-- did he just say he had a date with _Mia_?!

"This is kidnap!" I yelled, as he shoved me in the backseat, getting in his self.

"No it's not!" he retorted back, and I looked towards the front seat, seeing an amuse Caleb, and a smirking Bridget.

"_This_," I snapped, glaring at the back of Bridget's blond head, "is your plan?"

"Yup!" she chirped, "Isn't it great?"

I turned to Caleb, "Aren't you suppose to be the smart one?!" he just shrugged in return, and started to back out of my driveway.

I leaned back in my seat, my arms crossed over my chest; I didn't even _want _to see Tyler, damnnit!

"Aw, c'mon, Bella! Cheer up!" Reid put his arm around me, and I tried to bite his hand off.

God. I seriously wish I could just crawl up in a hole, and _die_.

Stupid annoying peoples.


	8. chapter eight

**Disclaimer: **What do you think? Oh! And the song '_I kissed a girl_' by Katy Perry is mention, and well, I don't own that either. It's just a kick assed song! Very catchy! Go listen to it!

**A/N: **Aw, thanks for all the reviews! And sorry this chapter is a bit late; things are going on in my life right now.

Anyway, I do believe Isabella went through some character development in this chapter, so tell me what you think!

And remember: every time you review I give you a snippet of any future chapter!

So _**review**_! ;D

Oh! And I realize I haven't had much of Pogue in this story-- so you Pogue fans should look forward to the next chapter! ;D

Thanks.

-

-

-

**Chasing Purple**

_A Covenant Fanfiction_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"I seriously hate you all," I mumbled, wrapping my arms around myself - could it be anymore freakin' colder? I sometimes really hated living in Ipswich - while watching the cars, and trees pass by.

"That's nice," Bridget said coyly, while nudging Caleb in the side, "can I have your jacket? I'm cold?" she asked, pouting slightly, while Caleb laughed, letting go of the wheel for a few moments to hand her his jacket.

I narrowed my eyes at the two-- just what the hell has been going on? God. I feel so out of the loop. Plus, Caleb has Sarah…

I bit my lip, leaning my head back on the seat; I was giving myself a headache.

Reid, beside me, rolled his eyes, and wrapped an arm around me, "Oh, Bella." he smirked, making me deadpanned in the process.

"You _so _want baby boy."

I fumed, and punched him the shoulder, "I do _not_!" I snapped back, feeling defensive at the innocent comment… even if it's partly true. But than again, I don't even know the answer to that, and it's making my whole head spin with questions, and questions that really, I don't even know if I want the answers to.

He gave me a look saying, 'that's a shit ass lie, and you know it'. I shrugged his arm off me, and continue to fume.

Why did I have stupid friends like this? I mean, I wonder if any of this crap would have happen if I _didn't_ run into Tyler. Would we all be friends? Nope. And I kind of miss just Bridget, Mia, and me. It hasn't been like that in awhile. Either I'm off with Tyler or Reid (sometimes both), and Bridget (who I'm suspecting has been hanging out with Caleb), and Mia's been keeping to herself. It's just not the _same_… and this is our last year together before we head off to college, and oh god-- I don't even want to _think _about that.

"Hey, golden ass," Reid exclaimed, flicking Caleb in the ear, interrupting me from my thoughts.

"What?" he snapped, scowling, and Reid frowned, "Where's Pogue?"

I pondered that though. I hadn't exactly seen Pogue around that much either… and I like Pogue! Pogue's good people. He wouldn't kidnapped me, and force me into a car to go see Tyler like these idiots would.

Caleb blinked, before answering, "He's on vacation-- won't be back for another week."

Reid didn't answer, just sat back in his seat, while Bridget was flickering with the radio station.

'_I kissed a girl_' admittedly filled my ears as did Bridget, and Reid's badly singing voices.

I just shook my head, and leaned my head on the glass window. Tyler, I swear, you don't even know what you do to me, do you?

-

"I don't _wanna_!" I whined, kicking Reid in the shin, who was attempting to get my out of the car.

We just parked up in Tyler's driveway about ten minutes ago, Bridget and Caleb who decided to go for a '_walk_' somewhere-- actually Bridget was dragging Caleb, but whatever, he didn't put up in fight.

I'm really starting to wonder if those two are passing the line of friends, I just don't want Sarah to get hurt. She was such a great girl, and I think I'm going to have to talk to Bridget about that later.

"Well, you're _gonna_!" Reid struggled, catching me around my thighs, "Watch your _hands_, Garwin! Don't want to have to chop them off finger by _finger_!"

He snorted mockingly, "As if I haven't seen it _all_!"

I fumed, kicking him in the gut, as he glared, and struggled some more.

"You know what, _Isabella_!" Reid exclaimed angrily, dropping my legs after a few moments, glaring at me, his eyes flicking black for a second… Holy shit! That has _got_ to be my imagination. But I pushed that thought in the back of my mind, staring at Reid with wide eyes, when Reid Garwin got angry, he got _angry_.

"I'm done!" he threw his hands up in the air, staring at me with unexplainable expression, "You do what you want, alright? Just-just grow _up_! The world doesn't revolve around you!" and with he slammed the car door, and went off to find Bridget and Caleb, I suppose.

I sucked on my bottom lip, pulling my knees up to my chest, wrapping my arms around me. What did I do? Was I really acting that selfish?

I mean, I got Reid angry, and he rarely ever gets angry. And what does he mean '_grow up_'? That's real rich coming from him!

I sighed, feeling angry tears stinging at the back of my eyes. I've been so snappy at everyone, and I've been confused, and god, I don't even know who I _am _anymore.

Everything was fine, just dandy, until Tyler came, and rearranged everything! And maybe, it's wrong for me to blame him because he didn't make me do anything, yet I did, I fell for him. Or well, I _really _like him.

And maybe, Reid's right. Maybe I do need to grow up, and realize life isn't that easy, and that everything doesn't go my way, and maybe I need to move on. Tyler and I are never going to be anymore than friends, and I'm just going to have to live with that.

I closed my eyes, leaning my head up against the glass window, why is everything complicated? Was it just me making things complicated? Why couldn't I go back to the way things were?

Where it was just Mia, Bridget, and me. What's so wrong with that? And I miss the two so much; I'm not even _me_ without them. I just want-- I want things to go the way they were; where's there's no Tyler, Reid, or any of the other boys. I just want Bridget, Mia, and me.

"Isabella?"

I opened my eyes, feeling the big knot in my throat and the stinging sensation in my eyes.

"Hey Tyler," I whispered hoarsely, rolling down the window, giving him a fake, not even there, smile.

He frowned, seeing right through me, and I wanted to run far away from here.

Damn you, Tyler Simms.

-

**Normal POV**

"Uhm, Bridget?"

The bob of blond curls whipped around, hitting Caleb slighting in the face, giving him the smell of vanilla for almost a moment.

"Yeah?" she exclaimed happily, giving him a mischievous grin, making Caleb slightly smile in return.

"Should we be leaving them there alone?" he asked unsurely, pointing in the direction of Tyler's house.

Bridget shrugged, dancing around on the heel of her foot, "Who cares?" she grinned, glancing at him with a spark in her eyes, "They're just going to get all sappy anyway," she said, smiling playfully, titling her head to the side a little, making herself look absolutely adorable.

Caleb licked his lips, he wonder what it would be like to…

Caleb blinked for a moment, before realizing his cellphone was going off, opening it up he admittedly recognize the voice.

"Caleb?"

"Yeah, Sarah?" he asked, trying to get his breathing under control again, holy shit! Just what the hell was he _thinking_? He had a girlfriend-- _Sarah_.

He heard a giggle on the other line, not exactly paying attention, as he watch Bridget bite her lip, and walk off a little bit, leaving him some privacy.

"You okay?" she asked, clearly amuse, making Caleb snap out of his thoughts.

"Oh. Yeah. Completely," he answered uneasily, Sarah has been his girlfriend for months now, and he loved her completely. He shouldn't be thinking about _other girls _like this. But Bridget Barnes wasn't just another girl...

Caleb licked his lips, running a hand through his hair; he really needed to get his thoughts under control.

**End of Normal POV**

-

"What are you doing here?" Tyler asked, scooting in next to me inside the car, I leaned my head on my hanf which was being propped up by my elbow.

"I don't know," I answered truthfully, not trusting myself to look him in the eyes, "They dragged me here."

Tyler blinked, asking, "Who is 'they'?"

I wanted to answer, but all that come out of my mouth was, "Why didn't you tell me?!" I said it so fast that I didn't even realize what I was saying until a minute after, and I wanted nothing more than to take it back.

Realization finally drawn on Tyler's face, "Oh. You know, huh?"

I looked away, "Yup."

"I wanted to tell you--"

I cut him off, whirling my head around, "But you didn't!" I exclaimed loudly, my shoulders sagging slightly.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, looking at me with those amazing blue eyes, and I melted.

I glanced away admittedly, not wanting him to see tears springing in my eyes. I know I was being a drama queen about this whole thing, but knowing he could never be mine, knowing that we'll never be more than a friend, and knowing I got here too late, just knowing that I'm falling and falling for him every second.


	9. chapter nine

**Disclaimer: **Nope, nope, nope.

**A/N: **Okay, first of off - I AM SO, SO, SO SORRY.

I really hope you all can forgive me. D: Because it was really unfair for me to keep you all waiting this long. But hey, at least I'm not dead. -winks-

So, basically, I just check the stats for this story and I was blown away.

**Chasing Purple - **eight chapters (well, nine now), 102 reviews (THANK YOU, THANK YOU, will get to that in a minute), 7,772 hits, 32 favorites, and 71 alerts.

I- I don't know what to say, but thank you for sticking around this long and reading and reviewing this story for as long as you have. And no, it's not the end. Lmao XD Hell, this story is just getting _started! XD_

But er, 102 REVIEWS?! I'm extremely grateful. And just thank you!

I would also like to mention **alfbiteater **for being my 100 reviewer! Ask me anything you want about this story and I'll answer you honestly.

So, yeah, here's your chapter! Also, I notice the boys haven't really had any 'male bonding' in this story, so next chapter - watch out for it! And remember to review! I'll always give you a preview of any future chapter!

-

-

-

**Chasing Purple**

_A Covenant Fanfiction_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"So," he says finally after a few moments of this painful, open-wound awkward silence, "We're okay now, right?" he hesitates and I refuse to look at him.

"Yeah," I lie, swallowing down the stubborn knot in my throat, "Of course." Lies, lies, lies.

Why do I feel like I want to sob my eyes out right about now?

"Izzy," he starts and I'm tempted to say, 'No, you're not allowed to call me that anymore! No, no, no!'.

I don't though. It hurts…what does that mean? My chest is hurting and I feel like I'm suffocating and oh god, oh god, oh god, please _don't _cry. No, no, you can't, just _no_!

"I'm going to go," I say, opening the car door, Tyler makes a move to grab my wrist, but I snatch it away as quickly as I can, not allowing myself to look at him. "Tell the others I walked home."

My house was only a couple miles, I _could _walk.

"Isabella-"

I slam the door.

And wanted to crawl up in a hole and die.

This is karma, isn't it, God?

Fuck, just _fuck_.

When I got home that afternoon, I couldn't help but realize while walking and thinking that I was _falling_ for Tyler Simms. I was_ really _falling for this guy.

And I couldn't do anything about it. I want my mommy, I thought. She's not here though, she's going to meetings all day. I love my parents, I do, but they're always so damn busy. They probably don't even remember who their kids are anymore, I bet.

I plopped down on my bed, burying my face into the Gain smelling sheets. I turned my head towards the lilac wall, closing my eyes tightly. I really want my momma. I want Tyler. I want my friends. I want _me _back.

-

**Normal POV**

Sarah sighed, resting her head into her palm. "It's coming soon."

Kate blinked, raising an eyebrow while slurping down her shake, "What're you talking about?"

Sarah bit down on her lip, "Me and Caleb." Kate gave her a weird look, "It's just not the same anymore," she continued, "I mean, I thought we would get married and have lots of kids…"

"You will," Kate urged, trying to comfort her friend.

"No." Sarah shook her head, "It's over. I know Caleb," she gave Kate one of the saddest smile she's ever seen. "And he's not in love with me anymore."

Kate didn't know how to respond to that.

"You're crazy, y'know that?" she finally settled for.

Sarah shrugged, "It's the truth."

"Sarah, the way he looks at you is enough to say."

"He doesn't anymore."

"_Sarah_," Kate begged, not liking her best friend to be in this kind of pain, "It'll be okay, it'll work out."

Sarah sighed, "I wish, I really do, but it's not going to. And to tell you the truth, it's been like this for awhile. Like…something's missing. I think we just need a breather and if we do get back together…well, that's the future, but I doubt it." she gave Kate a watery smile.

"I love Caleb, I do, but maybe I'm just not the right girl for him…" she trailed off, staring out the window.

Kate didn't say anything.

**End of Normal POV**

-

_Tap._

_Tap._

_Tap. _

I rolled over with a groan; I didn't not want to be woken up.

_Tap._

_Tap. _

_Tap._

I heard the damn noise again. Forcefully opening my eyes, I glanced at my window and nearly fell off my bed in shock.

"Pogo?!" I exclaimed, running over to open the window for him, he laughed a big wolfish laugh and I grinned excitedly, pulling him in….he fell on the floor.

I laughed, the first real laugh in a week, "Where ya been?!"

"Family thing," he said, sitting down on my bed, putting his arm around me, "How's my little Bell?"

I grinned, sticking out my tongue, "I'm not little."

He laughed and I really felt at home. Pogue and I had a nice, sibling relationship I thought. It wasn't at all like Tyler and mine relationship and it wasn't like Reid and mine's crackhead relationship…and I didn't really talk to Caleb that much…but yeah! It's a nice relationship. And I missed him.

"Sooooooooooo, what's happen since I've been gone?"

I think the look on my face said enough.

"…Oh…you know, huh?"

-

**Normal POV**

"Why are we here?" Mia grumbled, making Bridget giggle in return. "Because Caleb invited us over."

"Invited _you_ over," she corrected, in the back of her mind though she wondered if Caleb realized he had a _girlfriend_ name Sarah. A girl who's name wasn't Bridget. It wasn't her business though so she didn't say anything on it.

Bridget ignored her as they walked up the steps of his fucking mansion and Mia noticed how she didn't even knock, but just walked right along in.

"Bridget - you're supposed to -"

"Hi, Mrs. Danvers!" she called out to the woman going up the stairs who gave Bridget a pleasant smile, "Nice to see you again, dear! Caleb's in the living room with Reid." she rolled her eyes affectionately before turning her back to them, going back up the stairs.

Mia furrowed her brows, how many times has Bridget been over here? She followed the blond into the living room where Caleb and Reid were arguing over the remote.

"Golden ass! I'm a guest, I get the remote!"

"Dipshit, it's _my _house!"

"Who cares?! Your mom loves me more!"

"My mom thinks you're mentally challenge!"

"Your face is mentally challenge!"

"Dumbass!"

"Bitch!"

"Go suck a cock."

"Go suck your face."

"I'll show you -"

"Idiots," Mia chimed in, rolling her eyes. Reid admittedly dropped the remote, and jumped off the coach, "Baby!" he exclaimed with a goofy smile on his face, walking towards her with opened arms.

"I am _not_ your baby!" she backed away slowly with a disgusted look on her face.

"You wish you were." he winked and Mia looked like she was going to cry.

"God, if you're there…please, please, _help me_…"

"Aw, she does love me!"

"No, I don't!"

"Admit it, you want my booooooooooody!"

"Who wants _that_ ugly thing?!"

In the amidst of their arguing, Bridget grabbed a bag of potato chips that were laying around, "This is fun," she laughed, sticking another chip in her mouth.

Caleb laughed with her, his whole day just got a little brighter. And that scared him.

**End of POV**

-

"I think you should talk to him," Pogue said, clenching on the swing so it would stop.

"I did," I frowned, digging my feet into the soft, brown ground. The icy, cold December wind made my nose cold and runny, I could feel my cheeks becoming numb. I looked up towards the horizon. It was orange and gold and purple and pink and blue all mix into one. So many colors, so many emotions - just like me. Inwardly, I smacked myself on the forehead. I was going crazy...comparing myself to the sunset?

He gave me a look and I sighed, defeated. Right now we were in the my backyard, hanging off the old, rusty swing set that my parents bought when I was six. _Parents_, I snorted. Who needed them? They were here on Christmas morning, but than left that very afternoon. The look on my brother's, Ivan, face made me want to curl up and cry.

"Isabella…" he trailed off, glancing me over, "Can I ask you something?"

"What?" I frowned, hoping he really didn't ask that question - I can't handle that question.

"Do you love him?"

It was silent.

Away, I could hear crickets.

I wish I was cricket right now...and that was random.

"I don't want to…" I mumbled, unexpected tears forcing themselves into my eyes, "I really, really, really don't want to." I looked away from my Pogue, "He makes it hard though, y'know? The way he smiles, the way he can make my heart beat faster, the way I get so excited just when someone mentions his name, the way he looks at me and I feel like I'm flying."

Pogue doesn't say anything for awhile, probably doesn't know what to say. I snorted, I don't blame him. Who wants to deal with an emotional rollercoaster of a girl?

"Hey," he says quietly, breaking the silence, "Wanna go for a ride?"

I laughed a watery laugh, I could always count on Pogue who always knew what to say, when to say it, and amazingly he didn't say anything about Tyler and I'm thankful for that.

"My parents are going to kill me."

He waved his hand dismissively in the air, "Ah. Who cares? You only live once!" he grinned, "Ready to ride?"

I could only nod my head, smiling.

_Thank you, Pogue, _I thought silently.

-

**Normal POV**

"…That was exciting." Bridget laughed a few minutes after an arguing Mia and Reid left; the latter dragging her out the door, telling that it was too late and Mia claimed it was way past Reid's bedtime. If she was being honest, she'd say those two were totally in love with each other, but just didn't know it yet.

Caleb smiled, looking at the blond sitting next to him. She was really something. The way she laughed, the way she saw things, the way she made him feel…he hadn't felt so happy, so free in a long time.

So when she looked at him curiously, tilting her head, he thought he lost it, "Something wrong?" she asked and than _it _happen.

He kissed her.

It was slow at first, him not really knowing what he just did and her being in such total shock that she didn't even move.

And than it speed up. She grabbed at his hair, running her hands through the softness of it all, eagerly making the kiss harder, rougher, and passionate.

Ten minutes later they were still going at it on the coach, him on top of her, and her not wanting this to end.

'_I'm going to hell,' _Caleb thought, _'I really am. I have a girlfriend. A nice, loyal -'_

Bridget's tongue made him forget about it all.

'_Ah, screw it.'_


	10. chapter ten

**Disclaimer: **Wish I did. I, however, do not.

**A/N: **I'm back! And let me say something first…this chapter is completely and totally dedicated to **cmunoz.22 **who has not only made my day, but has reviewed every single one of my chapters. Thanks dear. Ask me _any_ question you want about this story.

Okay, I'm sorry this chapter is so short. D=

School is just really stressing me out and I really wanted to get this out, so yeah. Next chapter will be much longer though!

Thanks for the many reviews guys and keep them coming! ;D

-

-

-

**Chasing Purple**

_A Covenant Fanfiction_

-

-

-

**Normal POV**

"My biiiitcheeesss!"

"Blond idiot's here."

"So I've noticed, Pogue."

"Caleb, you jackass!"

"Tyler, I'm hurt."

"You should be."

"Tyler is pmsiiiiinnnggg!"

"Tyler is _always _pmsing."

"Reid, I'll kick your ass."

"Psh. Yeah right."

"Actually, Reid, Tyler is taller than you by like, an inch now."

"What?! Yeah right!"

"So true."

"Shaddup, Pogue! You're the shortest!"

"Reid, I'll kick your sorry ass!"

"You wanna go?!"

"Yeah, bitch, let's go!"

"…"

"…"

"Should we stop them?"

"Nah. Let's join."

**End of POV**

-

"So."

"Soooo."

"Stop staying so!"

"_Well_," I stressed, glaring at Mia playfully, who in return flicked me off. I rolled my eyes, spinning myself in the computer chair beside her black and red bed.

"We have school tomorrow."

Mia rolled her eyes, flicking Bridget on the forehead, "State the obvious much, idiot?"

Bridget grinned, shrugging shamelessly, "Just sayin'."

"Right."

I looked between the two, sighing, my shoulders sagging. "I hate my life," I moaned, frowning, bright blue eyes entering my thoughts.

Mia cocked an eyebrow, "Emo princess," she said, her lips lifting a bit. I banged my head onto a desk inwardly, she was teasing me. Bitch.

"Oh, well, y'know, I'm kind of a home-wrecker now. Seeing as I made out with a guy who has a girlfriend and I'm probably going to be in some deep shit tomorrow."

Mia and I both stared at Bridget with out mouths wide open, who shrugged.

"You didn't know? I'm starting up my own business! It's going to be call, "Bridget Barnes Spread 'Em Open! 4AM to 10PM! Better hurry and place your order now! Refunds are not available!"

-

**Normal POV**

"Well, my brothers," Pogue grinned, flopping in between Caleb and Tyler with a bag of chips in his hand, munching on them soundly. "Here we are." he laughed loudly when Reid threw the remote at him from his sprawled out place on the other couch.

Tyler gave him a disinterest look, Reid looked very interested in what was under his fingernails, and Caleb?

"ImadeoutwithBridget."

"Huh?"

"Whut?"

"You made out with Bridget?!" Pogue, the only one of the brothers who seemed to understand, exclaimed with wide eyes.

"…Yes?" Caleb said weakly, shrugging, where did THAT come from?! He hasn't sounded like that since the seventh grade where his voice cracked with every other word. "It was an accident…?"

Reid snorted from the couch, "Yeah right, golden ass!" Honestly, though, he wasn't making a big deal out of it. Even _he_ knew things weren't exactly working out between Sarah and Caleb. Plus, that Bridget…well, she was _hot_. So he was with whatever his brother decided.

Tyler pursed his lips, "Y'know, Caleb, that's bad…what about Sarah, man? You just _cheated _on your girlfriend."

Reid rolled his eyes with slight affection, trust Tyler to state the obvious at all times.

"I know," Caleb said quietly, not meeting his brother's eyes. "I know, okay? But she's so different, y'know? She's not like Sarah at all. And she makes me…_happy_. I don't have anything to worry about when I'm with her. And…I was going to break up with Sarah?"

Reid snorted, Tyler raised an eyebrow, and Pogue laughed slightly, patting Caleb on the shoulder.

"Naw, man, I think you just have a thing for blondes."

**End of Normal POV**

-

"We're back."

"We are."

I sighed, breathing in the soft smell of rose petals from our dorm room. God, who would have thought I missed this place?

"We have class in an hour."

"Thanks, really, Mia. You just ruined my happy minute."

"You mean happy hour?"

"No, happy minute."

She gave me an odd look over her shoulder, sighing, rolling her eyes before straightening out her required uniform.

I smooth down my blazer, tying up my converse as I did so, my palms suddenly sweaty.

"OhgodMiaIdon'tthinkIcandothis."

She slapped me upside the head.

"Isabella, my dear, forget Tyler, okay? Forget him. There are plenty other guys out there. And y'know? His girlfriend? Yeah. She's ugly."

I gave her a thankful grin, knowing in the back of my mind his girlfriend was _not _ugly and that there was no other guy that could possibly compare to Tyler.

But I'll believe Mia for this moment.

Because she's my best friend and you always got to believe your best friends because if not than who are you going to believe? And best friends know everything so I'm going to smile and hug her and than she's going to fake-frown and softly push me off of her and than we're going to head off and find Bridget who's going to greet us with a bright smile and some weird saying, but that's okay because we're best friends. And best friends are just like that and they make everything sad better.

So, for this moment, I'm going to be okay.

-

"Wow, uh, shit."

I glanced towards my left, Bridget, who seemed to be picking at her breakfast right now, blushed.

My gazed went up.

There they were - all four of them. Like gods, really.

I force my gaze down, my stomach churned. I don't think I can do this, I thought, wiping my palms on my skirt. God, can't he just go _away_?

"Baby!"

The loud voice belonging to Reid Garwin broke my out of my gaze, and I looked to my left to see him practically tackling Mia in her seat.

"I've missed you so!" he laughed, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, she glared at him.

She didn't shove it off, I noticed, shaking my head inwardly; watching from the corner of my eye I saw Pogue and Caleb take a seat on the other side and Tyler sit _right beside me_.

"Hey," he smiled, flicking his bangs out of his eyes. I tried not to drool, no really, how could one person be so, so, so…_gorgeous_?

"Erm, uhm, hehehe, whut?" I could have laugh. Seriously? Bridget spluttering? That was a first…oh shit. Wait.

I looked between her and Caleb. Bridget looked lost, looking down at her lap with a hint of red on her cheeks and Caleb seemed to avoiding her eyes at any cost.

"I'm going to go…uh…get that thing! For over that place thingy! So yeah, to the thingy!" and with that Bridget hurriedly jumped up, her blond curls bouncing all the while as she quickly ran out of the cafeteria, Caleb looked a bit flushed…

This was funny. Yet, sad at the same time. Because Caleb did cheat on Sarah and Bridget went right along with it. I felt bad for Sarah, I did, she was such a good girl.

And at the moment I wanted to lean into Tyler, whispered into his ear, laughing, as I pointed out the obvious couple, but I couldn't. I didn't.

_He had a girlfriend. _

And that changed everything.

"Hey, hey, Bella," I blinked, swallowing, as I looked up to Reid waving his hand in front of my face and I felt everyone eyes on me.

"You okay, kid? You look like you're about to cry."

I sucked in a breath before standing up and storming out of there.

Thanks, Tyler, really, thanks for making me fall in love with you.

-

**Normal POV**

"Awkwaaaaard."

"Did they _really _just leave me here with idiots?"

"Indeed they did, Mia dear."

"Reid, I'll fucking kill you."

"And I don't doubt it."

"Charming, you are."

"I bet."

"Y'know I can choke you without much effort, right?"

"I know."

"God, go jump off a cliff."

"God, I love you."

"…Shut the fuck up."

"Only for you."

Pogue, in the midst of their argument, glanced over towards the lunch line, nudging Caleb, forcing him to look who was coming over to their table.

"Sarah, man," he whispered with a frown, "What are you going to do?"

Caleb, for once, actually looked a bit panicked. "Uh…"

"Hey boys!" a familiar voice enter and the two sons looked up to find Kate and Sarah taking their respected seats across from the two.

"Kate," Pogue says with a wide grin, leaning over to kiss her softly, and Sarah smiled - she looked sad, he noticed - while Caleb inwardly was trying to kill himself.

"Hey," Kate smiled, looking in between the two curiously. Okay, she's know all of the sons since her freshman year and she liked to think she was their best female friend outside of each other and so therefore she knew everything that basically went on between them.

"Are you two okay?" she lifted a perfect eyebrow, her lips turned into a frown, "Do you guys know what was with Bridget this morning? We ran into her as she was running out of the caf. We said 'hey' and she just kind of mumbled all over the place and left."

Caleb put on his best poker face, shrugging, he picked at his food, "No idea. That girl has always been weird, y'know." Secretly though, he wished he could chased after her.

"So, how are you?"

Oh yeah. He had a _girlfriend_.

"Fine," he put on a sweet smile, "Great. You?"

He hated their conversations. It just wasn't the same anymore and really, he hasn't felt a connection with Sarah in a long while.

"Same old, same old," she smiled that sweet Sarah smile, shrugging casually, "You think after classes we can talk to each other? Privately?"

Beside her, Kate shot her a look.

Caleb fork shook a bit; "Sure," he gave a stiff smile, "Sure. Uh, my house?"

"Yeah."

-

Bridget didn't like to spy, not really.

…Okay. Maybe that was a lie.

But as she sat under the big oak tree during lunch - because she was kind of a coward no matter how many people thought she was this really out there, crazy person (which she was, just not with things like this) and she really didn't want to face Caleb right now.

But yes.

So, when she saw Reid Garwin and Tyler Simms walking up the stairs of the school her eyes perked up. Not only because they were her friends, but y'know, they were kind of sort of maybe totally hot, too.

But when she saw Tyler pushed Reid playfully down the steps and his arm turn this nasty black-purple color with blood slowly cascading down his arm and than his eyes turn _pure fucking black _and his arm looked like it was completely new she didn't know what to do.

So she screamed.


End file.
